Never Alone
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry discovers he has a twin sister who's back from the dead. And things don't go the way he expects. She falls for the wrong person and Harry disapproves. Dark secrets from the girl's past haunt her. Sort of a Drarry. Rated M and quite OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This fic won't start off as a Drarry, but it will be, I promise. I just don't want Harry and Draco's relationship to be trivial. It'll probably be long too. Well, anyway, review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Revelation**

It was a quiet, warm night in Little Whinging. Harry Potter was lying in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He had received an owl a week ago telling him that he would be leaving for the Burrow on Tuesday night. Lupin was supposed to be there soon to take him. In the owl he did say he had something important to discuss with him before they leave. Harry was a little anxious to say the least.

He had all his things packed in his trunk and ready to go. Hedwig was fast asleep in her cage. Harry had told his aunt and uncle about Lupin's arrival, but he had no idea if they actually heard him. Dudley was off at some fat camp so that was one less thing to worry about. Harry's nerves finally got the better of him, so he got out of bed and stared through the window.

A few minutes later, a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and started for the direction of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry knew from the shabby cloak that it was Lupin. Harry ran to his bedroom door, wrenched it open and ran down the stairs to the front door. He figured if he were to open the door, Uncle Vernon would be less aggressive towards Lupin. Heaven knows that Lupin does not need Uncle Vernon breathing down his neck.

The doorbell rang and Harry opened the door before his aunt and uncle were out of the kitchen. Lupin stood at the door looking as shabby as ever. Harry motioned for him to come inside.

'Good evening, Harry. Dursleys.' Lupin inclined his head.

Uncle Vernon merely grumbled, to Harry's satisfaction. Aunt Petunia looked positively horrified at having such a tattered looking man in her tidy house. She looked at him as if he were a rodent who was about to run amuck in her living room.

They all sat down in the living room, Harry and Lupin choosing to sit next to each other while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat further away from them.

'Well Harry, I trust you've packed all your belongings?'

'Yes, I have.'

'And Dumbledore was here last week and told you about Sirius's will?'

'Yeah, he took me to professor Slughorn too. Umm, Lupin you said you had an important matter to discus with me and frankly the sooner we start the sooner we can leave.'

'My thoughts exactly,' growled Uncle Vernon.

Harry shot him a glare and returned his attention to Lupin, who seemed to be fidgeting with his cloak.

'Yes, so what is it?'

'Harry, this is going to be somewhat of a shock to you. I know it was for me and I'm not even linked to it directly. Professor Dumbledore approached me a little over a week ago with some news. I'm not sure if I should call it disturbing or exhilarating.'

Harry shot his uncle a look--Uncle Vernon was growling and rolling his eyes at Lupin--and leaned closer to Lupin.

'Whatever it is, just get to the point.'

Lupin smiled and said, 'Yes, I should. Much easer. Harry, this might be too blunt but, you know how everyone said that you're an only child?'

Harry really didn't know were this was going. 'Umm, yeah.'

'Well, you aren't.'

A squeak escaped Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stood and scoffed, 'What are you blathering about? You came here to take him away not spout out lies.'

For some reason Harry thought this was Lupin's idea of a joke. So he gave a soft laugh and turned to Lupin. 'You're joking, right?'

Lupin was looking as serious as Harry had ever seen him. Harry's eyes went wide and suddenly he was glad to be sitting down; the room started spinning. If he weren't already sitting he surely would have fallen to the floor. Aunt Petunia was calming Uncle Vernon down and pleading with him to stay quiet while they see where this was going.

Harry had to grasp Lupin's arm to support himself and then he took a deep breath and said, 'What are you talking about?'

Lupin hesitated at first, but a stern look from Harry finally prompted a reply, 'Alright, I'll just tell you. When your parents found out about Voldemort wanting to kill them they decided to send your sister someplace safe. So--'

Aunt Petunia cut him off with a squeal and said, 'Stop it. She's dead. There's nothing to say about her.'

Harry's head snapped and he stared at his aunt. 'You knew about this?' He was starting to shake and his breathing was shallow.

Uncle Vernon replied, 'Of course we knew. She died the day this Volmamort killed your retched parents.'

'DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY PARENTS. And it's Voldemort. And how the bloody hell could you have kept this from me?'

'Harry, calm down and listen to me.' Lupin was pulling on his sleeve.

Harry took a deep calming breath and sat down; he hadn't even noticed he stood up. He shifted in his seat and redirected his attention to Lupin who had concern written all over his face. Harry inclined his head asking Lupin to go on with the story.

Lupin went on, 'Well what your aunt and uncle said was half right as far as I or Sirius knew. We were told that she died while being transferred to that so called safe place.' Lupin's voice was strained as he recalled the story, 'She was taken to some family members of yours in the US. A cousin of your mother's lived there and she took your sister in on Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore told me that she died from a splinshing accident.'

Harry cringed at the thought and Lupin went on, 'Apparently that was Dumbledore's way of keeping her a secret. While I thought your sister was dead, she was in fact alive and well. She lived in the US until recently when her caretakers died in an accident.' Aunt Petunia screamed at that but Harry ignored her.

'She is staying in a wizarding hospital now. She was present during the accident and is now recuperating. Professor Dumbledore has arranged for her to move here. She will be attending Hogwarts with you this year and-'

'What's her name?'

Lupin looked startled at the question, 'What?'

'My sis… my sister, what's her name?' Harry was finding it difficult to say the word sister.

'Oh, her name is Anna. Umm, Harry, are you alright?'

Harry looked pale and seemed far away at the moment. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' He stood up and started walking away, 'So are we leaving or what?'

'Yes, we are. Gather your things and we'll be off.'

Harry ran up stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him and started picking up some last minute items. He stood in front of Hedwig's cage and looked at her thoughtfully. 'Can you believe this Hedwig? I've got a sister. This is so surreal. And oddly, I just realized something; I don't know who's older.'

He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and went back down. Lupin was standing awkwardly with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. As soon as they heard Harry's foot steps they busied themselves with their clothes. Lupin was fussing about his cloak and Aunt Petunia was fixing Uncle Vernon's collar.

When Harry stepped on the landing, Lupin took his trunk and turned for the door. He left and Harry looked at his aunt and uncle and said, 'Umm, bye.' And he closed the front door behind him. Lupin and Harry strapped the trunk to Lupin's broom while Hedwig's cage dangled from Harry's Firebolt.

Lupin stopped and looked at Harry. 'Well, we are flying to The Burrow and we will need a Disillusionment Charm.'

Harry grumbled, 'I figured.'

Lupin took out his wand and taped Harry painfully on the head. Harry felt the unusual sensation and tingling go down his spine like cold water, and it disappeared as fast as is began. Lupin did the same on himself. They both mounted their brooms and they were off. Harry felt the rush of being on a broom stick, for the first time in months he felt free and unburdened.

Although he was having fun, he had no idea where he was going. So he let Lupin guide the way. The night air was warm enough, it was still summer and it was evident. The city below looked so peaceful and bright that Harry almost forgot that somewhere in Brittan, Voldemort was taking his time until his next attempt on Harry's life. _A dark thought on such a beautiful night_, he thought.

Lupin was making a turn and Harry was so out of it that he almost missed it. Heaven knows where he might have ended up. Hedwig was hooting indignantly at the sudden turn, but Harry preferred to ignore her rather than upset her any further. After a while Harry's eyes started watering with the wind blowing in them. He shut them for a moment and came frighteningly close to Lupin's broom. He backed up after opening his eyes again.

Much later, Lupin's voice drifted along to Harry, 'We're almost there Harry, so you better slow down.'

Harry slowed down and sure enough, The Burrow was right ahead of them. Harry was getting anxious to hear what his friends think about this sister of his. Harry and Lupin were descending as they got closer to The Burrow. Finally, they stopped just outside the entrance to the garden.

Lupin untied Harry's trunk and laid it on the ground. Harry put Hedwig's cage on the trunk, shouldered his broom, and he and Lupin carried the trunk all the way to The Burrow's door. There was a warm light coming from the familiar, cramped kitchen window and Harry could hear the Weasleys talking.

Lupin dropped Harry's trunk and took Harry by the shoulders. 'Harry, I must leave now. I've got a million things to do before your sister gets here. She'll be at King's Cross on the first of September.'

'I wanted to ask you one more thing.'

'Well, go on then.'

'Who's older? Me or Anna?'

Lupin smiled kindly at Harry and said, 'You are. By ten minutes. Now I must leave. See you on the first.'

He gave Harry a brief squeeze to the shoulders before turning and walking away. As soon as he was out of the garden he Disapparated. Harry turned to the door and gave it a soft knock. The place became silent and Harry distinctly heard a few magical locks click open. The door was opened by Mr. Weasley.

'Harry, I'm glad to see you're all right. Come in dear boy, come in.' He led Harry in and said, 'Fred, George, take Harry's things to Ron's room pleas.'

Fred and George got up from the table and walked towards the door. They both clapped Harry on the back.

'Hey Harry.'

'Not doing too bad I hope.'

'Hey Fred, George. No, I'm fine.'

They got Harry's trunk and took off for the stairs. Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen when she noticed Harry. She ran for him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

'Oh, Harry dear. You're safe. How are you doing?'

She let him go and gave him some room to breath, 'I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. How are you?'

'Oh, I'm fine dear. Hungry? Dinner will be ready soon. If you'd like, you could go and wait with Ron and Hermione.'

'I'll do that. Where exactly are they?'

Mrs. Weasley was already busy making dinner with the assistance of Mr. Weasley.

'They're in Ron's room, dear. I'll send Ginny over when dinner is ready.'

And just as she mentioned Ginny, Harry bumped into her while leaving the kitchen, 'Oogh. Sorry.'

'Harry, hi.' Ginny said brightly. 'Ron and Hermione are waiting for you. You'd better go and find them.'

'Yeah, I was about to when, well, you know.'

Ginny walked by and started helping her mother with dinner. Harry left the kitchen and walked up the narrow, crooked staircase to the fifth landing, where Ron's room was. Harry opened the door and as usual was covered in a mass of bushy brown hair. Hermione wrapped her arms so tightly around him he could barely breathe. She let go of him and he took a couple of deep breaths.

'I missed you too, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and Ron clapped Harry on the back.

'Hey there, mate. Glad you made it.'

Harry grinned, 'Well, there wasn't much to worry about.'

They all walked over and sat on the bed. Harry looked around at the orange room. The walls and ceiling were covered in posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. The place was as messy as always. And the ghoul was making his usual noise in the attic.

Hermione took Harry's hand and looked at him thoughtfully. 'Harry, Lupin told us about your sister. Umm, how are you?'

Harry looked from her to Ron and back again. 'I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Why won't you believe me?'

Ron looked concerned. 'Well mate, that was quite a bit of news, don't you think? We thought you'd be stunned or upset or something.'

Hermione released Harry's hand. 'I am stunned, but I reckon it hasn't hit me yet. I mean, I have a twin. Is that odd or what?'

'Harry, Fred and George are twins too you know.'

'Yeah mate. And we know the Patil twins. So it's not all that odd.'

Hermione looked alarmed. 'Harry why do you think it's odd?'

He looked up at her and pursed his lips. 'I guess I never imagined having an actual sibling before, let alone a twin. I'm just startled, is all.'

'Well are you sure?'

'Oh course I'm sure!' He snapped at her. 'Now, would you two lay off? I'm fine.'

'All right, Harry. We'll just forget about it.'

They talked about what happened while they were apart. Hermione's parents were in Paris for the summer. She preferred coming here, though. Ron told Harry about the twins' new business, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron said that even though his mother was against the idea of a joke shop at first, she came to see it as a profitable business for her sons.

Harry told them about Sirius's will and Dumbledore's visit. He told them about the fiasco with professor Slughorn too. Ron and Hermione figured Dumbledore would be looking for a new DA professor. 'Looks like Snape lost the job again.' Ron snickered.

'So, are you as excited about your OWL results as I am, Harry?'

'Hermione, no one is as excited as you are. Plus I think Harry failed his History of Magic OWL'

Harry grumbled, 'Don't remind me. That went terribly.'

'Oh, it can't have been that bad, Harry. You must have written something, right?'

'No, Hermione, I was drawing a blank right then. And at the end, well we all know what happened. When are the results due anyway?'

'When Dumbledore was here he said it would be any day now. I'm so excited!'

'We know,' Harry and Ron said in union.

Fred and George popped in and started telling Harry about the business. Apparently they were doing quite well, considering the Wizarding world's circumstances. They were talking about all their new ideas when Ginny came to call them for dinner. They really hadn't noticed how hungry they were until then. If the staircase wasn't narrow and so crocked, they probably would have run down to the kitchen.

After a lot of scraping noise and clattering silverware, everyone was settled in a chair around the kitchen table. Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table as usual and Mrs. Weasley was still fussing over everyone. Mrs. Weasley made Chicken Pot Pie for dinner and for dessert, some Treacle tarts. They had Pumpkin juice too.

'Harry, what do you reckon your sister is like?' Ron asked. Everyone fell silent and suddenly Harry felt so self-conscious. All eyes were on him just then, wanting to talk about a subject he would have liked to ignore for the time being.

Harry hadn't really thought about what Anna would be like. He just assumed she'd be like him, seeing as how much the Weasley twins were alike. He cocked his head thinking about Ron's question for a moment, and then opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had nothing to say.

Hermione must have noticed the uncomfortable look on Harry's face because she changed the topic. 'I can't wait for our OWL results. Mr. Weasley, do you know when they will get here?'

'I'm not sure exactly, but they should be here by the end of the week.'

After dinner, they were all tiered and decided to go to bed. Harry and Ron were lying in bed when Ron had a thought.

'Harry, I'm sure she's like you. I mean, Fred and George are so much alike it's hard to always tell them apart.'

'Yeah, well the Patil twins are so different, it's hard to get them mixed up. I was thinking.' Harry turned and lied on his stomach and propped his head on his hands. 'What if all that I am is a result to all those years of abuse from the Dursleys? And all the times Voldemort tried to kill me?'

Ron cringed in the darkness at the sound of the name. 'Well, I doubt that she'll be so different that you two won't get along, mate. Plus, with your parents, she's bound to be a good person.'

Harry heard Ron yawn and move in his bed. 'Thanks Ron.'

Ron didn't answer and Harry knew he had fallen asleep. It took Harry several minutes to fall asleep too. He had an odd dream; it was about Anna. Ron was talking to her, but Harry couldn't see her face. Ron was laughing, which seemed to be a good sign. But then Harry spun her around by the shoulder and the form of his sister suddenly turned into Draco Malfoy. Draco had his usual sneer on his face and said maliciously, 'She'll never be yours Potter!'

Harry woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and he was soaked with sweat. He looked out on to the field behind the garden through the small window; it was still night. He tried to go back to sleep but that didn't happen for hours.

For the next few weeks before September the first, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys busied themselves with chores all over The Burrow. The garden was proving to be especially difficult as always. They had to trim the hedges and mow the grass.

Harry and the boys played a lot of Quidditch in the paddock nearby. Ron was determined to get all the practice he could before Quidditch season started. As for Ginny, she played Seeker a few time saying that with Harry's track record of getting injured, she might have to fill in for him at least once. Hermione looked for any excuses to get out of playing with the others, mostly helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen or something.

A week before going back to Hogwarts, Ron, Harry, and Hermione got their OWL results. Hermione getting all Os except for the Defense Against the Dark arts OWL in which she got an E. Ron mocked her for being disappointed about it. Ron had no Os but he only failed Divination and History of Magic, but everyone knows he's rubbish at that stuff. As for Harry, he got a single O in Defense Against the Dark arts. He failed the same subjects as Ron. 'Oh well, I won't need divination anytime soon. And History of Magic, let's just say I've washed my hands of it.'

'Well if you two had paid more attention to Professor Binns you wouldn't have failed.'

Mrs. Weasley took the kids to Diagon Alley to get all their things. Ron grew a few inches so he needed new robs from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Then they had to go to Flourish and Blotts to get a huge load of books. Of course, they had to go to the Apothecary for potions' ingredients.

The days passed by quickly, but not quickly enough for Harry. He was dying to meet his sister, but at the same time he was dreading it. What ever the outcome, he would meet her soon. The morning of September first came and it was a beautiful morning. And Harry was nervous as hell.

**A/N: One more thing, I'm publishing a beta-ed version of this on FictionAlly under the same title and user name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A meeting of siblings**

Harry and the others had a quick breakfast; they had to be at King's Cross before eleven. After breakfast Harry went upstairs to pack his trunk. Ron accompanied him to pack his own stuff. Hermione, who already had her things packed, was kind enough to badger Ron about prefect rules, not that Ron needed her to remind him of any seeing as she kept doing that all summer.

Ginny came in and laughed at the sight of Ron batting Hermione away. She gave Harry a quizzical look and he shrugged. The twins popped in to see what all the noise was about.

'Hey, you two.'

'What are they arguing about, Harry.'

'You know the usual. She lectures him and he ignores her.'

'Well, they'd better stop. You're leaving soon.' And they left to find something else to do.

Harry stood there looking at his friends. _I bet they'll be together by the end of the year_, he thought.

Finally, after Harry had to scream at his friend to shut up, they stopped and got back to work. Of course they finished late because of all the time they lost arguing. Mrs. Weasley was livid by the time they got all the trunks out to the garden. Mr. Weasley managed to borrow an enchanted car from the ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing next to the car when all the trunks were ready to be loaded into the car trunk. Fred and George helped him with the trunks and Harry and Ron took care of Hedwig's cage and Crookshanks.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry one of her rib-crushing hugs and kissed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny goodbye. They all got in the car—Crookshanks causing some chaos—and left for King's Cross. On the way, they discussed the state of the DA meetings. Apparently everyone wanted Harry to keep teaching them, and since it was fun for him, he decided to do it. Kingsley explained that Dumbledore has been meaning to

turn it into a school club like the Gobstones club.

Harry felt a little upset with Dumbledore. How could he just _assume_ that Harry would keep teaching? He hadn't told him whether he wanted to or not. Harry spent the remainder of the ride in silence.

At King's Cross, everyone unloaded their trunks onto trolleys and started for platform nine and three quarters. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley went with them of course. As always Harry stood in front of the barrier and ran toward it expecting a crash that never came. In front of him loomed the scarlet Hogwarts Express. He started to get the usual rush that going back to Hogwarts gave him.

After everyone had gotten through the barrier, Mr. Weasley stopped Harry while Kingsley escorted the others to the train.

'Harry, wait a minute. Remus is supposed to be here. Ah, there he is.'

Harry spun around expecting to see Lupin with Anna, but as he looked up he only saw Lupin, and he had a very grim expression on his face.

'Harry, Arthur. Something has happened. Harry, I'm afraid Anna won't be joining you on the Hogwarts Express.'

Harry's stomach dropped and a million horrible thoughts went through his head. Mr. Weasley's voice said, 'Remus, what exactly happened?'

'I'm not sure, but it appears that the hospital is less than happy about discharging Anna yet. As I understand it, Dumbledore is talking to the healers right now. I'm supposed to go and get her myself.'

Harry was staring at Lupin with an odd expression on his face.

Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry, are you all right?'

Harry focused his gaze upon Lupin and asked, 'So, she's fine? I mean nothing bad happened to her?'

'Not as far as I know, no.'

Harry gave a relived sigh and relaxed.

Lupin understood that Harry was worried about his sister, so he said, 'She'll be at Hogwarts by the start-of-term feast. I'll make sure of that myself. Now, I must leave.'

He gave Harry and Mr. Weasley a nod and left. Harry looked up at the clock; it was ten to eleven. 'Lately it seems that whenever I see Lupin, he's in a hurry.'

'Well, Harry, you must know that he has lots of work for the order. Now come on, don't want to be late.'

They walked to the train and Mr. Weasley helped Harry with his trunk and they shook their hands in goodbye. Harry walked along looking for an empty compartment; Ron and Hermione won't be joining him since they were sitting in the prefect's compartment. Harry bumped into Neville Longbottom, who was looking for a compartment too.

'Hi, Harry. How was your summer?'

'As well as can be expected. How was yours?'

'Fine. Gran was really proud of what happened at the ministry though. She kept talking about it all summer.'

They finally found an empty compartment. They dumped their trunks in the luggage rack and Harry carefully placed Hedwig's cage next to his trunk. A few minutes later, Luna Lovegood joined them.

'Hello, Harry. Neville, how are you?'

They had a very pleasant chat for a total of five minutes, when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came in and mentioned a rumor they herd on the platform. 'Harry, we heard this thing about you around the station and we were wondering if it were true.'

Harry crossed his arms and gave them his best bored look and said, 'What rumor? Let me guess, I'm insane? Or am I a liar again?'

Lavender didn't seem to get that Harry didn't care what people were saying about him, so she took his words as a joke. 'No, silly. Everyone says you have a twin sister. And that she's attending Hogwarts this year.'

Harry uncrossed his arms and looked shocked. How on earth did that rumor start? 'Who told you that?'

Lavender looked satisfied at the effect her words had on Harry. She smiled and said, 'Well everyone is talking about it. But I think only the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws know about this so far. Though I must say, this will be all over Hogwarts by nightfall. Well, see you later.' Lavender and Parvati left Harry in an eerily silent compartment.

Harry was looking at the floor, but he could feel his friends' eyes on him. He knew that after what they had done for him at the ministry, they were entitled to know about his sister. So, he took a deep breath and looked up. His friends didn't have the looks he expected on their faces. In fact, they looked worried about him.

Harry smiled reassuringly and began telling them about Anna. Neville and Luna seemed excited and quite anxious to meet Anna. He was happy with their reaction, he'd been wondering what they would think all summer. He sat with a smile on his face as his friends kept coming up with different characteristics for his sister. Luckily, they were all good so Harry's mood improved.

After an hour, a disgruntled Ron and Hermione came into the compartment. Ron sat next to Harry while Hermione sat next to Luna.

'What's got you two upset?'

'All the questions about Anna, mate.'

'Harry, you wouldn't believe how many people already know about this. Though I don't think the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs know yet.'

Luna said, 'Lavender and Parvati already told us that.'

'They were here?' inquired Hermione.

'Yes, they asked whether the rumors were true or not,' replied Neville.

'Well that explains why almost everyone knows.' Ron looked annoyed.

'Honestly, I don't care if everyone knows about Anna. After all, they'll meat her eventually.'

Luna smiled at Harry and said, 'I bet she's on her way to Hogwarts right now.'

Harry smiled back at her, but he still wasn't sure how he felt about all this. Ron and Hermione stayed with Harry and the others until the food trolley came. They got some snacks and Harry found himself buying an extra box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for his sister. He figured if she was living with muggle cousins of theirs, then she probably never tried the beans.

After Ron and Hermione had left, Harry and Neville played wizard's chess and Luna took out the latest issue of The Quibler and immersed herself in it. Later in the day, it started raining. The depressing weather only made Harry feel even worse. He started thinking of reasons that would prevent the healers from letting Anna leave. After all, she has spent a month in the hospital. How injured did she get anyway?

As he looked out the window, he could see Hogwarts in the distance. _Is she there already?_ He, Neville, and Luna changed into their school uniforms and packed up all the things they took out of their trunks during the ride. Hedwig was restless and really needed to be let out of her cage. They arrived at Hogsmeade and started dragging their belongings out of the train. As always Hagrid's voice was booming, 'Firs' years. Over 'ere.'

Harry waved at Hagrid. 'Harry, how are ye?'

'Fine, Hagrid. How are you?'

'Fine. Well, I'll talk ter ye later.'

Harry and the others met with Ron and Hermione and took a carriage. The sight of Thestrals still gave Harry the chills. When they got to Hogwarts, professor McGonagall was waiting at the gate.

'Potter.' She gestured for Harry to go to her. His stomach dropped for some reason.

'Hello, professor.'

'Save the pleasantries, Potter. Now, your sister was supposed to have arrived already, but something came up and she's running late. I just thought I'd let you know.'

Harry was relived. 'Oh, alright.'

She patted him on the back. 'Cheer up, Potter. She'll be fine. Professor Dumbledore will let you know as soon as she arrives.'

'Thanks, professor.' He joined the others, who were waiting for him. They put their things in their dorm rooms and headed for the Start-of-Term feast. Harry was bombarded with questions, which was only frustrating for him since he had no answers.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was walking in the corridors of Hogwarts. He was upset and mumbling to himself. Crabbe lost his new pet, a black cat. Draco, for some asinine reason, offered to help find it. He finally lost track of the cat and gave up. He was missing the feast and he really was hungry.

'Excuse me,' someone called from behind.

He turned back to see a girl with long, black, wavy hair and emerald eyes. Her eyes were oddly familiar, but he couldn't place them. When she walked towards him, he realized that she was wearing all-black robs. _She must be new._

'Hi. Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm a little lost. Could you help me?'

His first instinct would have been to say no. But there was something about her voice. He felt he couldn't say no to her.

'Well, where are you supposed to be?'

'I _was_ supposed to meet the headmaster fifteen minutes ago.'

He raised his eyebrows and said, 'Well, you're a long way off. His office is on the seventh floor. We're on the second.'

She shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. 'I did say I was lost.'

'I'll take you there then.' He bowed his head slightly and walked off.

She followed him up flights of stairs and down corridors. They were both silent. Draco was astonished at how calm he was. A few seconds ago he was livid. The girl did seem to need help though. And she certainly was beautiful enough to get his attention.

'So, you're new?'

'Yes, just started.'

'And I suppose Dumbledore didn't have the decency to either greet you himself or have someone else do it?'

She looked at him oddly and said, 'No, it's not like that. Lupin brought me here and something came up and he had to leave me. And that's when I got lost.'

He shot her a look. 'Lupin? Remus Lupin?'

'Yes, you know him?'

'Oh yes. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during my third year. Oh, by the way, what year are you in?'

'This is my sixth.'

'Mine too. Here we are.' They were standing in front of a stone gargoyle.

'Well, thanks.' She waved at him and was about to leave when he asked, 'What's your name?'

She turned around, smiling. 'Anna. My name is Anna. What's yours?'

'Draco Malfoy.' He extended a hand for her to shake. She took it and shook his hand. A sharp tingle went through her arm. He felt a tingle too, she could tell.

'I'm pleased to meet you, Draco. I'll see you around I guess.'

And she left him standing there. She uttered the password, which was candy cane and the gargoyle moved to reveal the spiraling staircase. When she looked back, Draco was gone. She could feel the ghost of his hand in hers. She arrived at the landing and knocked on the door.

'Come in.'

Anna walked into the headmaster's office for the first time. She noticed many odd objects all over the place. Delicate silvery things on spindly tables. A fire place and a desk. Behind the desk sat the man with whom she has been corresponding for most of her life. Oddly, she didn't imagine him to look the way he did. He stood up to greet her.

'Anna, welcome to Hogwarts. Sit down, please.' He gestured at an empty seat in front of the desk.

Anna sat down, folding her hands on her lap. Dumbledore sat back down too. Anna noticed the phoenix behind Dumbledore.

She sat straight. 'Is that a phoenix, sir?'

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes and smiled at Anna. 'You've never seen one before, I take it.'

'No, sir. I've read about them though.'

'You can pat him if you'd like. He's quite peaceful really.'

She got up and approached the phoenix. 'What's his name, sir?'

'Fawkes.'

She stretched her hand out tentatively and patted Fawkes' head. Dumbledore needed to talk to her. He cleared his throat to get her attention back. She went back to her seat.

'Why were you late?'

'Well, sir, Lupin brought me here and then had to leave. He said it was something for the order. About werewolves or something. I got lost, and finally, I found someone to help me.'

'Ah, I see. Well, my apologies for that. I should have been more prepared. But as you know, the healers wouldn't let you go. How do you feel now?'

'I assure you, sir, I'm fine. I suppose they were just fussing.'

He linked his fingers and looked at her from the top of his hands. 'They probably were. Anna, you know we have to talk about what happened.'

Anna tensed up in her seat. 'I don't think I can,' she said in voice barley above a whisper.

Dumbledore looked at her kindly, which was something she hadn't expected him to do under the circumstances. 'I need to know exactly what happened. You of all people know how important that is.'

A few things in the room rattled and twitched. Anna was looking at the floor now, but she knew Dumbledore got the message. He sighed. She felt him move and then saw his shoes in front of her. She looked up to see a very determined look on his face. She really didn't want to talk about what happened, but somehow she knew she had no choice.

'You don't have to talk, you know. I could just use Legilimency on you.'

'So, I just have to relive it,' she scoffed and gave him a fierce look.

'Much faster than relating it to me. So, what do you say?'

Her eyes were already tearing up, but she nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore aimed his wand at her, made eye contact and uttered, '_Legilimens_.'

Visions swam into Anna's head and voices echoed. She saw the house she lived in a mere month or so ago. The place was ablaze and the sound of a man and woman screaming filled the air. She was being dragged out of the house by someone; a friend.

A third voice was shouting, 'Anna, are you all right? Anna!'

Suddenly she was jerked out of the memory. She was heaving on Dumbledore's office floor. The cold, stone floor felt good under the palms of her hands. She took a few deep breathes and steadied herself. Dumbledore offered her his arm and he helped her sit back down in the chair.

'Do you have everything you need, sir?'

'Yes, Anna, I believe I do.'

* * *

A few minutes into the meal, Harry got a message from Dumbledore with Colin Creevey that read:

_Harry, I'm sorry to tear you away from the delicious meal that our house-elves have so kindly prepared, but I need you to join me in my office immediately. The password is: candy cane._

Harry was already stressed out because of the Slughorn and Snape thing. He left his food and ran for Dumbledore's office. By the time he got there he was out of breath. He had to stop and catch his breath before going in. He didn't want it to look like he _ran_ all the way to the office. Harry hesitated then knocked softly on the door.

'Come in, Harry.'

He opened the door and went in. He was surprised to find everything in its place. Last time he was here, he nearly destroyed every object in the room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. Someone seemed to be sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Harry could hear his heart hammering in his ears. He walked and stood next to the chair.

Dumbledore stood up. 'Harry, I want you to meet Anna. Anna, this is Harry.'

The girl stood up and looked at Harry. The sight was startling for him. They stood facing each other. It was like looking in a mirror, with a few differences of course. Harry wore glasses, she didn't. But he noted that their eyes were the same. Exactly.

She extended her hand for him to shake. 'Put that away. I want a hug. We might have just met, but you're my sister.'

She smiled at him and they hugged. They both gasped as they wrapped their arms around each other. It was an odd feeling. Not bad, just odd. It was like missing pieces of a puzzle fit back into place. After a while, they broke apart. Harry saw that Anna's eyes were tearing up a bit.

'Anna, I need you to wait for Harry at the foot of the stairs. I need to speak with him in privet, if you don't mind.'

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Harry turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look. Dumbledore indicated the chair Anna just vacated, so Harry sat down.

'Harry, how are you?'

'All right I suppose.'

'Well, you should know that your sister has been sorted into Gryffindor.'

'I thought she would, sir.'

Dumbledore leaned on his desk. 'I did too, so I thought I'd put her in Gryffindor with out sorting, but the sorting hat wouldn't have it. Another thing you should know is that Anna has been through quite an ordeal. She might not be willing to talk about it yet. Oh, and one more thing, your sister's a powerful psychic. So you might want to keep your emotions and thoughts in check while you're around her.'

'Psychic? Like Trelawney?'

_'Professor_ Trelawney, Harry. And no, not like her. Anna's truly powerful. She just can't control it properly.'

'Okay. Anything else, sir?'

'No, you may leave now.'

Harry curtly left the office thinking about what Dumbledore had said. Psychic? What did that mean? And what did he mean by "keep your emotions and thoughts in check"? He got off the stairs and found Anna leaning on the wall with her arms crossed across her chest.

He looked at her and took her by the shoulders to straighten her pose. She didn't look at him oddly. It was like she thought what he was doing was normal.

'Do you _know_ what I'm doing?' he asked.

She only nodded. He raised his eyebrows, asking her to explain what she knows.

'It's easy. You want to see how different we are from each other.'

His shoulders dropped. 'That's an easy thing to figure out.'

She smiled. 'Well, the differences are few. Don't you think?'

He looked her over and scratched his head. 'I'm wearing glasses and you're not. That's all. Other than the different genders of course.'

'I do wear glasses from time to time. I prefer contacts, though.'

Harry's stomach rumbled, he put his hand on it and smiled sheepishly. 'You're probably as hungry as I am. C'mon, we'll make it for dessert at least. I've been dreaming of the treacle tart.'

He was about to lead the way to the great hall, when he noticed something. 'Anna, are those _heals_?'

She was startled at the question. She looked down and said, giggling, 'Oh, yes. I wouldn't come here until Dumbledore agreed to let me keep my high heals and lipstick. Though I think I'll need to use a different color now. This shade of red doesn't go with the Gryffindor colors.'

'I think it'll do. It looks good on you. But, wait. You're as tall as I am in heals! How is that?'

She thought about it for a moment and said, 'I guess you're taller than I am.'

'But we're twins!'

'Fraternal twins, Harry. As in, not identical. What's astonishing is that we look so much alike.'

He narrowed his eyes and said, 'You sound just like Hermione. I bet you two will get along quite nicely.'

'Who's Hermione?'

'A friend. I'll introduce you to her soon. Can we go now, I'm starving?'

He clasped Anna's hand and practically dragged her all the way down to the great hall. He sat her down between him and Ron. The hall was noisy at first, but slowly it became quiet. Harry took a deep breath and started introducing his sister to his friend. She and Hermione took to each other faster than Harry expected. Anna seemed to like Ron and Neville too. They kept joking around with her, trying to make her feel at home. Harry felt a surge of gratitude toward his friends for being so nice to his sister. _His_ sister. It hasn't sunk in yet. He noted how similar her laugh was to his. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her smiling and laughing.

After a while, it was time to go to the common room. Anna was going to be Hermione's new room mate. Harry thought it best that way and he thought maybe Dumbledore arranged that on purpose. In the common room, Ron and Neville decided to introduce Anna to all the portraits. Harry thought it was ridiculous, but his sister seemed okay with it. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Finally, after tons of questions, everyone retired into their dorms for a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Please review♥**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh God, I have no life! I'm on this site 24/7! Well, have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting settled**

Harry got up early the next morning. He wanted to help Anna settle in and get used to the place. But when he went down to the common room, he found her sitting with Hermione and a group of giggling girls. It was like they were old friends who were used to each other. He walked over to the group of girls and whispered, 'Good morning,' in his sister's ear. She looked up at him and gave him an adoring smile.

'Morning, Harry,' she said cheerfully.

He sat down next to her and said, 'I see you've made a few friends.'

'It's not so hard. Everyone is so nice.'

'Well, would you mind having breakfast with me before Slughorn's class?'

'No, I'm _really_ hungry.'

'So am I. All we had to eat was dessert. But first, I want to give you something.'

He took her to a lonely corner and said, 'I sort of got you something.'

She smiled and said, 'I got you something, too. But you go first.'

'Okay.' He handed her the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 'I thought since you lived with muggles you've probably never had them before.'

She took the box and pecked Harry on the cheek. 'Thanks. I've heard of them, but never really had them.'

Harry was blushing like crazy. 'I'm glad you like'm.'

'Do they really have every flavor?' she asked skeptically.

'As far as I know.'

'Well, here's what I got you. I hope you don't think it's stupid.' She handed him a small box, roughly the size of his palm. He opened it and inside was one of those doughnut-shaped charms that are hung around the neck by a leather thong. It was a deep shad of green.

Anna explained, 'Whenever you need me, this charm will let me know. As Dumbledore probably told you, I'm psychic and this is somehow…er, connected to me. I always felt it when you were in trouble, so I guess this will help _me_ more than it'll help _you_.'

Harry had a blank look on his face. 'You _feel_ it whenever I'm in danger?'

'Yeah, I never understood why. Last year was the worst though. I kept sending Dumbledore owl after owl. I think I drove him crazy. But he was sweet. He got that I needed to make sure you're all right. But I guess in the end you weren't.'

'Um, well yeah. Umbridge was horrible. Help me with this.' He indicated the charm.

'You're going to wear it?'

He furrowed his eyebrows and said, 'Course I'm wearing it.'

She smiled and helped him put the charm on. She straightened it for him and said, 'Perfect. I thought the color would suit you.'

'Thanks. Honestly, I like it. Now can we go eat? I'm really hungry.'

Anna waved goodbye to the girls and went down to the great hall with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They had breakfast and headed for Slughorn's class. In Slughorn's class, Anna was just as smart and _almost_ as pushy as Hermione was. They collectively earned their house forty points. Harry realized that Anna was much better at poisons than he was. The odd thing he noticed was that Draco kept glancing at Anna, and she at him. He wondered if they'd met before.

So after class, as they walked to transfiguration, he asked, 'Do you know Malfoy?'

'Yes, I met him last night. You see, I was lost and he helped me find professor Dumbledore's office. You don't like him, do you?'

Harry didn't expect that. 'To say the least.'

'I know. I was putting it _mildly_. I'm sure you have your reasons.'

Ron cut into the conversation. 'Has his _reasons?_ Malfoy's a git. He's always tried to get us in trouble, not to mention last year's fiasco.'

'Oh, yes. Dumbledore told me about that.'

Ron scowled at her. 'He _told_ you?'

'Yes, he did. Dumbledore and I have been corresponding for years now. That's how I know so much about you all. And I know everything that happened last year.' She looked at Harry with sadness in her eyes. 'I'm sorry about Mr. Black, Harry.'

He was startled at the use of Sirius' sir name. 'Sirius, Anna. He was your godfather too. And honestly, I'm sorry you didn't get to know him.'

'Uhum.'

During transfiguration, Anna excelled again. And already the school was a buzz about how smart the new Potter girl is. Everyone was speculating on some hidden talents. Her brother was a parsolmouth and a phenomenal seeker. Everyone thought she would be the same. Harry wanted to keep the fact that Anna was psychic a secret, and she sensed that, so she respected his wishes. Whenever she accidentally said something people wouldn't normally know, she'd say that Dumbledore told her. Those generally made Harry stifle a laugh. He realized that he already had a _thing_ with his sister, something of their own.

Anna always wanted to meet Harry. She loved her brother so much and all she wanted was for him to love her, too. She had a feeling he was starting to like her. At the end of the first week of school, Anna received a message from professor Snape, asking her to meet him in his office before dinner. She thought it best not to inform Harry. So she made up some excuse for being late to dinner and headed for the defense teacher's office. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled, 'Enter.'

She opened the door tentatively and peered in. She did her best to ignore the disturbing pictures all over the wall, but she was unsuccessful. After all, the pictures _were_ screaming. Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk with his back to her.

She cleared her throat and said, 'Professor, you wanted to see me?'

'Yes, miss Potter. Sit.'

She was startled by the tone of the order, but sat down in the empty chair just the same. Professor Snape spun around and looked at her for a few minutes before talking.

'I suppose the headmaster told you about my loyalties?'

She looked at the floor before replying, 'Yes, sir.'

'And?'

She looked at him. 'I'm not sure what you mean, sir.'

'I mean, do you _hate_ me?'

From what she knew about Snape, he wasn't the kind of man who asked a lot of deep questions. She didn't really know what to say. It was a hard question to answer.

'I, I don't hate you, no. But I honestly don't know what to think, sir. You hate Harry so much, but I know you don't hate me.'

He looked startled. The headmaster told me about your powers, but I didn't think he meant it.'

She rolled her eyes and said, 'Well, looking at Trelawney, you'd think Dumbledore's a little off.'

Snape _actually_ smiled at that. That gave Anna some encouragement. They were both silent for some time.

'Why don't you hate me, sir?'

He raised an eyebrow and said, 'You tell me, Miss Potter.'

'Oh, please, Anna. And I think you don't hate me because I remind you of my mother.'

'Did Dumbledore tell about her?' he asked, his eyes widening.

'I'm not sure what you mean. All I know is that for some reason, you've switched sides. But I'm right, aren't I, sir?'

Snape was starting to rethink what he was doing. The girl knows more than he would like her to. But he didn't think this could harm him, so he ventured on.

'What else do you think you know?'

'I don't _know_, sir. I _feel_. It's different. And if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. _As_ long as you don't use it against me one day.'

He had an amused look on his face. Apparently, she inherited her cheek from her dad. _How revolting_. 'I won't. I swear.'

She sat up straight in her seat and began talking, 'I think you and mum were friends. She possibly betrayed you, or at least that's how _you_ feel. I think she wanted you to make sure I was okay though.' She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. 'And I think she called you Sev, didn't she? '

He had the oddest look on his face. 'Oh, and professor, I know you're using Occlumency on me now,' she said with a bold smile.

His eyes pealed wide. 'Your skills are impressive, Anna. You were right. But, answer me this, how did you know about your mother's letter to me?'

She shrugged. 'I didn't know there was a letter. You were kind of replaying words in your head. Could you tell me about the letter, sir?'

'As long as no one hears of this.'

He glared at her for a second. 'No, sir. No one.'

'Good. By the time you and your brother were born, I'd already become a death eater. And yet, when your mother died, she left me a letter asking me to keep you safe. She said that you had nothing to do with the war. It was Harry's war. I confronted Dumbledore with the letter and he told me that you were indeed alive—'

Anna cut him off, 'Do you know how grateful I am to you? For everything you did for Harry.'

He looked sad, and he knew there was no use hiding it. 'I never did anything to keep you safe. I failed at the one thing Lily asked of me.'

'But you didn't. Sev, don't you see? I'm fine. I'm here now and nothing can hurt me. And in _my_ eyes, you did me well by taking care of Harry.'

Snape didn't expect her to use the nick name her mother used. 'You really love him, don't you?'

She smiled wistfully. 'He's all I have left. I may not know a lot, but I _know_ I'd die if anything happened to him.'

Snape sighed. 'He's lucky to have you, Anna. Now, you may leave.'

'Yes, sir.' And she left the office. Many thoughts were bouncing in her head. That was very intense for her. She never expected Severus Snape to open up to her like that, even if he did conceder her powers. It was past dinner time and she wasn't hungry anyway, so she headed for the common room. She arrived at Gryffindor tower in no time at all. She went and sat down next to Harry in front of the fire. She opened her bag and started working on her transfiguration assay.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat up, staring at her. She felt their eyes on her and she stopped working.

'What?'

Ron looked at her through narrow eyes. 'What do you mean "what"? What happened?'

Hermione hit him on the back of the head. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'What Ron means is that we know Snape asked you to his office. Is everything all right?'

'Yes, he just wanted to let me know how well I did on yesterday's assignment. That's all. Now, can we work?'

They went back to work. Harry was still looking at Anna with skepticism writing all over his face. 'Anna, may I have a word with you?'

She looked at him expectantly. 'In privet, please.'

'Oh, sure.' They left their things all over the table and went to Harry's dorm. Anna was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep a secret from Harry. His intense gaze seemed to pierce though her like bullets. Harry sat down on his bed and patted next to him for her to sit down too. She hesitated, but eventually sat down. She had her hands on her lap as always. Harry clasped her hands with his left hand. She jumped at his touch.

'Hey, are you okay?'

'Umm, fine. So, what did you want to talk about?'

He focused his gaze on her and she felt herself falter. 'What happened with Snape? And don't say nothing happened or that thing about the assignment.'

She gave him a crooked smile. 'Will it be okay if I said I can't tell you?'

His shoulders dropped and he let go of her hands. 'You too, huh.'

The half smile dropped off her face. 'Me too, what?'

Harry got up and walked across the room and stood next to the window. He sighed.

'You're keeping secrets from me, too. I thought that _you_ of all people would know how much trouble secrets have gotten me into.'

She stood up. 'Harry, It's not what you think, I—'

He spun around with fury in his eyes and said, 'Not what I think? How do you know what I think? I don't even _know_ you. And here I thought I could trust my own sister.'

Anna was frantic, she needed to explain things to Harry, but she knew how high strung he was. 'Harry, please—'

'NO! Just leave. Now!'

She ran out of Harry's dorm with tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the portrait hole, Hermione calling after her, and decided to hide in the library. She didn't even bother to get her things. She'd met Dobby earlear that week and thought he'd probably be willing to bring her things. When she stopped crying she called out Dobby's name, quietly so that madam Pince wouldn't kick her out. Dobby heard her and came with a _crack_!

'What can Dobby do for Miss Anna?'

'Hi, Dobby. How are you?'

Dobby's eyes blurred with tears as they did every time someone was nice to him. 'I'm very well, Miss Anna. Thank you.'

'Umm, Dobby, could you possible get my things from the Gryffindor common room for me?'

'I'll be back in a minute.'

'Oh, and Dobby. If anyone asked where I am, don't tell them.'

'Yes, Miss Anna.'

Dobby was gone and back as fast as he said he would be. Anna thanked him and he left. Just as she applied quill to parchment, she was interrupted by a drawling voice.

'Why, if it isn't little Miss Potter. Do you mind me sitting here?'

It was Draco Malfoy. Although she was in no mood to hear anyone bad mouth her brother, she nodded. He sat down next to her. Unlike her, Draco didn't have his book bag with him.

'I doubt you'll be studying without you're things.'

He smirked at her and said, 'Very perceptive of you, Potter. I don't intend to _study_, as you put it.'

Anna frowned. 'Well, what are you doing here then?'

His face slackened. 'I'm hiding from my friends, if you could believe it.'

She smiled and rolled her eyes. 'I believe it. I'm hiding from my friends, too.'

He raised his slender eyebrows and said, 'Your little friends bothering you, Potter?'

'Anna, and no, not my friends. Harry.'

'Oh, a sibling squabble then.'

'You don't have to say it like _that_, Draco. But, yes, Harry and I did fight.'

She looked really sad, and that for some reason beyond Draco's understanding, made him feel sorry for her. 'Very few people call me Draco. You say it quite nicely though. Listen, how about you stop studying and I take you somewhere to cheer you up?'

She thought about it for a moment and then closed her books and packed her things. Draco offered to carry her bag for her, and oddly, she let him. He took her to the Astronomy Tower

'I thought this place was out-of-bounds at night.'

Draco smirked and said, 'It is, but I'm a prefect and I don't think anyone will find us here.' He bowed her in. 'Ladies first.'

She smiled and went in. The sky was beautiful that night. A million stars were brightly glittering in a sea of black.

'You know, Draco, living in a city leaves very little chance to see a sky this amazing.'

Draco stood next to her near the parapet. He dropped Anna's bag at his feet and leaned on the parapet. 'It is amazing, isn't it? I come here whenever I feel bad.'

'Which is often.' Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that. She clapped her hands to her mouth, startled. _Oh, dear_.

Draco straightened and looked at her. 'What did you say?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

'You said "often." How did you know?'

She didn't know what to say. She had to think fast though. But then, she realized that her instincts were telling her to trust him. And as always, Anna acted on instincts.

She gave him her back and said, 'Draco, can I trust you?'

He frowned. 'I never thought a Potter would ever ask _me_ that.'

She turned to look at him square in the face. 'Can I?'

He was a little confused. 'I guess.' She frowned. 'Yes, you can trust me.'

She took a deep breath and explained to Draco about her powers and that Harry preferred if no one knew just yet. Draco listened to her, nodding politely every so often. He couldn't understand what made Anna tell him all that and what made him listen for that matter. But he listened anyway, might as well, if he cared.

When Anna finished, Draco was silent for the longest time. He was trying to mull over the idea of her being psychic. She certainly didn't know what he was thinking just then. His thoughts were jumbled up so badly, she couldn't read through them. She decided to wait like a _normal_ person.

'Draco?'

'Huh?'

'Are you all right?'

He shook his head as if to dislodge something in his brain. 'I'm fine. I just didn't think you'd be a psychic.'

She scoffed. 'Neither did I, believe me.'

'Well, I don't suppose it matters, does it.'

She didn't know what he meant. 'What do you mean?'

He looked at her and his smirk was gone. 'I mean, I like you. And at the risk of embarrassing myself, I want to know if you like me back.'

She bit her bottom lip then said, 'I think I like you. I don't know why, but I do.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

They ended up staying in the tower until curfew. Draco escorted Anna to Gryffindor tower himself so she wouldn't get in trouble. Draco was carrying Anna's bag, so when they got to the portrait hole, he handed it back to her. She thanked him and was about to leave when he called, 'Potter.'

She turned back to look at him. He had his dazzling smirk on and was looking at her intently. 'Yes?' she asked.

He leaned against the wall, trapping Anna between him and the wall. The gesture was making her nervous. She really wasn't used to people invading her personal space, or at least, invading it with no ill will. Draco was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. It wasn't unpleasant, just a little uncomfortable.

Draco said softly, 'Next weekend is the first Hogsmead trip. I was wondering if you would like to go with me.'

Anna blushed, ducked under his arm to free herself and nodded. Draco stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

'It's a date then. You do know your brother will go _ballistic_ when he finds out.'

She laughed. 'To _you_, that's a bonus. Goodnight, Draco.'

He bowed his head and said, 'Goodnight, Anna.'

Anna found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the same seats they were in when she left them earlier. Not wanting to fight with Harry, she headed straight for her dorm. Harry barley called her name once before his voice faded by the distance between them. Anna felt bad for going to bed upset with Harry, but she felt another conversation with him would lead to Draco asking her out. She knew perfectly well how much Harry despised Draco.

She sat on her bed, pouting. She knew why Harry hated Draco. Dumbledore told her everything, more or less. She figured she should hate him too, but she couldn't. There was something about him that she couldn't ignore. She finally gave up thinking and got ready for bed. She got into bed just as Hermione was coming up. She was sure Hermione would try to play peace keeper. Right now, Anna wasn't interested, so she feigned sleep. After a while, she did fall asleep and Hermione gave up on her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin common room with a cocky look on his face. _Potter will have a dragon over this_, he snickered to himself. When he entered the cold common room, he easily found Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They started as he approached them. 'Come with me,' Draco ordered.

They followed him to his dorm, which was empty. He sat down on his bed with his friends sitting on the bed across from his. He told them about spending time with Anna. Why the hell not? They were his friends, he could trust them.

Finally Draco said, 'And I don't think my father will like this.'

Crabbe interjected, 'Then don't tell'm.'

Draco was shocked. 'Vincent, you rarely make sense to me, but I think that's a good idea.'

Goyle looked affronted. 'I could've suggested that.'

Draco was tiered of his friends competing for his attention. 'Well maybe next time, Greg. If none of us inform my father, someone else is bound to.'

Crabbe and Goyle were scratching their heads to come up with a solution to Draco's problem. A thought appeared in Goyle's little brain. 'We don't tell anyone and you and Potter keep it a secret until your date. By then, no one can do anything about it.'

Draco thought it unsettling that his friends were coming up with ideas all of a sudden. 'Did you two have something new for dinner tonight?'

'No,' his companions said in union.

Draco was scarcely relieved. He knew his father would not approve of him dating a Potter.

* * *

The next day, Anna did her best to avoided Harry. Harry tried to talk to her before breakfast, but he missed her as she went through the portrait hole. He couldn't find her during breakfast either. _Where is she?_ They had Defense Against the Dark Arts, he couldn't possibly talk to her with Snape around. In fact, during class, Snape seemed determined to keep Harry and Anna separated. It only made Harry angrier with Anna.

Harry finally caught up with his twin after the day's classes. She was in the library studying. He sat next to her so quietly that she was startled.

'Harry! Don't do that!' She swatted his arm.

'Hey!' He held his arm where she hit him. 'I just want to talk. Please?'

She scowled. 'You won't scream at me again?'

He thought about his answer for a second before he said, 'I can't promise. You know how short I've been lately. Please? I'll beg if I have to.'

'Fine. But give me a minute here. Go to your dorm and I'll be along in while.'

He stood up. 'Sure?'

'Yes, I swear. Now go.'

Harry shrugged and left. Why did she want to stay in the library? Well, she would probably tell him later. Anna watched her brother leave. She could never understand why she loved him so much. _He's the only constant in my life_. That was always her answer. She was waiting for Draco. He passed her a note in potions today. He told her to keep their meeting a secret. She wasn't exactly okay with that, but she was sure Draco had a good reason behind his request.

Just as she finished packing her things, Draco placed a light hand on her shoulder. She beamed at him and he could only smile back. _What's behind that smile of hers?_ He took her to one of the secret passages for privacy. She leaned against the wall, waiting for him to talk. He explained Crabbe's and Goyle's ideas to her and she agreed. Draco was obviously relived at that. She had to leave quickly before Harry got the brilliant idea to use the Marauder's map to find her. She really needed to ask Lupin if there's a way to elude the map. She doubted it, though.

Harry was about to reach for the Marauder's map when Anna came in. He stood up and asked her to sit down. He thought it would be better for him to pace around the room instead of sitting. Anna wanted to talk but he cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. Anna shrugged.

'I'm sorry about last night. I should have let you explain—'

'You don't have to apologize, Harry. You were right.'

Harry gaped. 'What?' That wasn't what he expected.

'You were hurt before, I understand. But you must know that I would _never_ hurt you. And.' He tried to interrupt, but she went on. 'The secrets I'm keeping _can't_ hurt you. They're like when a woman lies about her age. It's a lie of convenience; it has nothing to do with malice.'

He plopped down next to her. 'The secrets Dumbledore kept from me hurt me even though he kept them to make sure I'm safe and fine. That isn't the case anymore. Sirius _died_ because of secrets. I don't have much to lose anymore. Other than you, that is.'

'That's sweet. You won't lose me because of a lie. Not unless you keep shouting at me to fess up.'

'I—'

'I know. You can't help it. I've known for some time now. But I can help you, Harry. I know you've been under a lot of pressure, but I'm here now. Let me help. And I know what you're thinking and I don't mean let me fight Voldemort in your place. Just let me carry some of the weight hanging on your shoulders.'

Harry looked at her for a moment. 'You said Voldemort. I can't even get Ron to say it.'

'Well, I've had practice,' she said rolling her eyes.

Harry looked sad. 'What's wrong, Harry?'

'I just realized something. While you know everything about me, I know nothing about you.'

She rolled her eyes yet again. 'You know plenty. _And_ you could ask.'

Harry lay back on his bed. Anna imitated him. Harry sighed. 'I don't like it when people pry into my personal life. I don't think you like it either.'

She propped her head on her right hand to look at him. 'Well you're not _people_. You're Harry.'

He propped his head like she did hers. 'See? I don't get why you say my name like that.'

'Like what?' She honestly didn't know what he meant.

'Very fondly! It's like you actually like me.'

She frowned. 'Harry, you're my brother and I love you. Why shouldn't I like you? Your friends do.'

'Yes, but they have known me for five years. How long have _you_ known me?'

A wistful smile spread across her face. 'I've known about you since my fifth birthday. Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me all about you. Our cousins confirmed all that he told me. I was really confused then. But I've wanted to meet you ever since.'

'Are you all right? Anna, you look…sad.'

She dropped the sad face and put on her signature smile for Harry. Somehow, that smile didn't put him at ease. He felt her need to cry. But she wouldn't have it. Harry's been through enough without her adding to his troubles. Harry shook his head and decided to ask her more questions. He asked her about the home she grew up in, and the people who raised her.

She told him about the huge house she lived in. Their cosines were rich, very rich. From the sounds of it, Anna had everything she desired. This only made Harry feel worse. _Why did she want to meet me so badly? Why did she need me?_ Harry's thoughts were so messed up that Anna couldn't read through them. He was turning out to be a hard read for her.

The people who raised Anna weren't warm people, but they did give her all her heart desired. By her twelfth birthday, she had a cat, two horses, and a suite of her own. Harry thought he should feel better, knowing his sister was taken care of, but it didn't. If she was so well taken care of, why did she need him? When he felt he could take no more, he changed the subject.

'What school did you go to?'

'There are many wizarding schools in the U.S. I enrolled in the MoonStone academy. Hogwarts reminds me of it.'

'You miss it, huh?'

She sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. 'Not as much as I expected to. But, yes, I do.'

Harry mimicked her pose again. 'What was it like?'

She cocked her head slightly. 'Not so different from here. Students start at the age of eleven too. We have no houses though. And before you ask, we played Quidditch against other schools.'

Harry laughed. 'I'm starting to like the fact that you know me so much. Less talking, more thinking.'

'Well, I'm glad you like it.'

After talking for ages, they went to the common room to finish whatever assignments they had left. Anna and Hermione were done before Harry and Ron, so the girls helped the boys. After they finished, they all went to bed.

* * *

The next week progressed painfully slow. After all, who ever had fun with so much work? Especially on NEWTs levels. Hermione was excelling. The others, not so much. Anna was good, too, but not as good as Hermione was. Hagrid invited Harry and the others for lunch one day. He wanted to meet Anna and get to know her. She laughed her head off when he told her about all the antics that his creatures caused.

She especially liked the stories about theBlast-Ended Skrewts. Commenting that Dumbledore never wrote about those kinds of things.Anna was even nice enough to try Hagrid's cooking. She didn't neglect to ask about Grawp either. She was getting a reputation of being a nice girl around Hogwarts. Everyone liked her. The Slytherins didn't hate her as much as they did Harry. That was fine by him; as long as Anna was happy, he was happy.

But Anna knew her brother won't be happy for long. The first Hagsmeade weekend of the year was right around the corner. And soon, everyone will know that she has a date with Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've been rather lost with this story. I'm trying I promise. It just doesn't seem to flow the way I thought it would.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Date**

It was Friday, at lunch time. Anna decided to spend her time with Hagrid at the new Thestral pen. She seemed rather fond of Thestrals. She had gone ridding three times since she started at Hogwarts. Luna accompanied her once, too. Harry liked seeing Anna and Luna together since he knew that Luna has the ability to make people feel better about anything.

Hermione was talking on and on about her Arithmancy assignment. Neither Harry nor Ron understood what she was saying, which was why they both wanted Anna to sit with them. They actually insisted she stay but Anna said that she had promised to meet Hagrid. So the boys were left to endure Hermione's lectures and wasted explanations alone.

At the end of the lunch period, a flush-faced Anna joined the others, completely out of breath. She explained how she and Hagrid were trying to saddle one of the Thestrals. As was expected, the Thestral didn't like the saddle much. As they all walked away, Colin Creevey chirped a cheery hello.

Harry, as always, replied with a bored hullo of his own. Anna, on the other hand, found Colin quite adorable. She described him as a "tiny Peter Parker", which he basically was. The analogy was lost on Harry and the others, leading Anna to say they needed to watch more cartoons. This in turn led Ron to ask what cartoons were.

'Harry, may I take a photograph of you and Anna together?' Colin asked.

Harry looked sideways at his twin and said, 'I'm not sure, Colin.'

'Oh, c'mon. What's the harm, Harry?' said Anna.

He shrugged. 'I reckon it's okay.'

And Anna did something unexpected. She put her arm around Harry's shoulder and had him put his arm around her waist. Harry thought it was odd. His touch had startled Anna the few times he had touched her. And now she was fine with it. A photo shouldn't make touching her okay if she had a thing about personal space. But thinking about it, whenever _he_ touched _her_, she jumped, but she would peck him on the cheek or forehead with absolute ease.

After the flash, Harry decided to ask Anna later. He only now noticed that all she'd told him about her life was about the places she had been and the people she knew. Nothing was really about _her_. It made him sad to think his sister didn't trust him. And then it made him mad, thinking about how she wanted him to trust _her_. What for, if she didn't trust him in return? After all, she knew him better than he knew her.

Anna wanted to talk to Harry, too. It seems that ever since she met him, they'd been arguing a lot. Going on a date with Draco Malfoy wasn't going to stop their arguing. She wanted to tell him, but didn't know how. _Harry, tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco, as in __**a date**_. Yeah, that'll be painless. She resolved to tell him after dinner. Preferably with Ron, Hermione, and Neville around as witnesses in case Harry decided to kill her.

Anna skipped dinner that night, though. She waited for Harry outside by the black lake. Unfortunately, _he_ asked her to wait for him there. She noted how beautiful the night sky was. The stars were reflecting on the lake's rippled surface. The giant octopus was calm that night. _Well, the weather is really soothing tonight_.

She sat under a tree, thinking. Dumbledore hadn't told her what the Ministry was planning to do with her. They couldn't just ignore what she did. It was unforgivable, at least in her eyes. Everyone kept saying it was an accident, even Lupin said so. But was it really? Wasn't it exactly what she wanted? She hadn't had a good night's sleep since the incident, not that she'd had any before that. She still had knots in her stomach from the memories. And she'd had a talk with Dumbledore just that morning.

Poor thing, he really felt bad about the spell. She felt guilty about putting him in that situation, but it had to be done. What if she'd slipped and said something she wasn't supposed to? Dumbledore _did_ say the Minister approved, not that he knew anything, the idiot. She felt a great deal of gratitude to Dumbledore for casting the spell, in spite of his own feelings about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's footsteps. He sat down next to her, intending to talk first. He thought that if he got everything out, he'd be less likely to lose his temper. He opened his mouth to talk, but Anna cut him off.

'I'd like to talk first, if you don't mind.'

He closed his mouth, letting her go on. 'You know tomorrow's the first Hogsmeade weekend. You probably have plans already—'

'No, I don't. I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around. It would give us time to talk in private.'

She sighed. She would have loved to go with him, but she couldn't break her plans with Draco now. 'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. But first, promise you won't go off on me.'

Harry's shoulders dropped. Nothing good ever came after a request like that. None the less, he promised.

'I've got a date.'

Harry chuckled and stood up. 'You thought I'd be upset that you have a date?! It's fine, I've been told you're attractive.' He noticed the look on Anna's face and added, 'Not that I don't think you're beautiful, it's just that I'm your twin—'

'I got that, Harry. Psychic, remember? And that's not what I'm worried about. You don't know who I'm going out with.'

'Oh, c'mon. How bad can he be if he likes you? I mean, it's not like you're going out with Draco-bloody-Malfoy or anything,' he said, rolling his eyes.

When Anna said nothing, Harry's heart dropped. 'You're not, are you? Anna?'

She stood up and started pacing. 'Well, Harry, you have to understand that I'm not doing this to upset you. I…I like Draco.'

'You _like_ him. What the bloody hell for?' Harry's voice was surprisingly low, even as he said that. Anna honestly expected him to scream again. He's been doing that a lot lately.

When Anna said nothing, he prompted, 'Anna, I was actually asking you what you like about Malfoy.'

She looked at him. 'He's nice to me. Sweet, even. Harry, I'd like to get to know him. And yes, I do know you hate him. He hates you, too. But I have nothing to do with your rivalry, now, do I?'

Harry looked dumbstruck. 'You're my _sister_! Isn't that enough?'

'To make me hate him? No! I can't hate someone who's only been nice to me. You had a bad experience with him, I get that. But so have some people with Luna. You like Luna, don't you? I know kids call her Loony Lovegood. She's different, but not insane.'

'You're actually comparing Luna to Malfoy!'

Anna grabbed Harry's arms. 'Listen to me. What if Draco didn't give you a bad impression at Madam Malkin's, huh? Would you still have hated him right then and there?'

Harry didn't know what to say. His tongue was twisted in a knot. 'I…I don't know. Well, probably.' He pulled away from Anna. 'He gave me many reasons to hate him after that. He insults my friend, tries to show me up, _and_ his father's a Death Eater. What do you expect?' His voice was starting to rise and Anna was flinching.

He turned around to see her looking over the lake. He stood next to her, thinking of ways to deter his twin from going out with Malfoy. 'You know, Harry. I've always had people disapproving my choice in friends. But you know what, I've never been wrong about someone in my life. All I'm asking is that you _and_ Ron don't kill Draco unless he actually tries to hurt me. Is that too much to ask?'

Harry rubbed his temples, a headache was already settling in. 'No, it's not. Neither Ron nor I will kill Malfoy. Happy now?'

Anna replied by throwing her arms around Harry's neck. He hugged her back, feeling that same click he felt the first time they hugged. He stood there for a while, wrapping his arms around Anna. For some reason, he feared that letting go of her would make her disappear, stop existing.

Anna sensed his fear, but did nothing to ease it. She knew that any discussion about her feelings or Harry's would make her cry. She had so much pent up emotions that rivaled even Harry's.

'You're letting me hug you.'

She pulled away to frowned at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'You just seem to jump at my touch.'

She let go of him, smiling. 'Ah, the thing is, I've always had a _thing_ for personal space. I don't like people touching me suddenly. I'd rather it happen gradually. Like now.'

She hugged him again. He didn't mind. He liked having her close. He still had a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach that she needed him with her years ago. He didn't dare voice out his feeling for fear he might upset her. Later they walked to Gryffindor Tower together. They had to help Neville get in. He'd forgotten the password. In all fairness to Neville, it was Chizpurfle.

Harry explained to Ron that they were not to harm Draco when he takes Anna out. Ron went ballistic until Hermione said that they might not like Anna dating Draco, but it was still Anna's choice. Hermione didn't seem as upset as Harry expected. She even helped Anna decide what to wear on the date, landing on a deep-green top with black jeans. Ron figured that the girly gene overrode the sensible gene in Hermione.

* * *

The next day, Anna had a quick breakfast with Harry and the others before getting dressed for her date. It was Anna's first date ever, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. Draco sent her a message with a young Slytherin, figuring that after last year's Inquisitorial Squad thing, the Gryffindors would have his head for approaching their table. Draco wanted to let Anna know that he would wait for her by the marble staircase.

She got dressed and went down to meet him. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She thought she had no reason to be nervous, but then she remembered that she had no idea what she was doing. Draco was her brother's enemy, but she trusted him. She reckoned that if Dumbledore trusted Draco, then she should trust him, too.

Draco was waiting anxiously for his date. He'd never admit it, but this was the first time he had a date. He had the occasional cousin accompany him to a few of his parent's balls, but that was it. Never a stomach-flipping, heart-fluttering date. He heard his name being called from atop the stairs. When he looked up, he gasped.

Anna noticed and ascended to him. 'What? I can't look _that_ good.'

Draco looked her over and said, 'You look utterly ravishing.'

She blushed and bit on her lower lip. Draco gave her his arm to link to and she took it. They headed down the front steps of Hogwarts and walked to Hogsmeade. Draco talked about the weather and classes and his friends. Anna didn't really have much to say. She was simply enjoying Draco's refined tongue. As they arrived at Hogsmeade, Draco halted without saying why.

'Draco, is everything all right?'

He was looking at her. 'Yes, I was just wondering why you haven't been talking. Are _you_ all right?'

She shrugged. 'I was just listening to you. I don't usually get to listen to a nobleman talk. After all, you are a Malfoy.'

He looked as smug as always. 'Yes, yes I am.' They went back to walking. 'I was thinking we could go to Madam Puddifoot's.'

Anna laughed softly. 'That's the tea shop, right?'

'Yes, what's so funny?'

'Oh, Harry had a bad experience there last year.'

Draco looked interested. 'Yes?'

'Oh no, I'm not telling _you_. You'll just use it against him.'

He nodded. 'Generally I would. What If I promise not to?'

She thought about it for a second. 'Promise?'

He raised his right arm and said, 'I swear.'

She told him the story and, as expected, he laughed his head off. He was nice enough to say that Cho was insane and Harry did what he had to. That surprised Anna because she didn't expect Draco to empathize with Harry. So after the rotund MadamPuddifoot sat them down next to a window, she had to ask.

'So, Draco, have you had many bad dates?'

Draco looked at her over his menu. 'A few. Why do you ask?'

She looked at her own menu. 'I'm getting to know you. Plus, there is no way you'd side with Harry on anything unless you understand completely.'

'That's very perceptive of you. What did I expect? I once took my second cousin to a ball at my aunt's mansion. Not a pretty girl, but not bad looking either. She ended up ignoring me all night and she had the audacity to humiliate me in front of everyone when she saw me dancing with another girl.'

'Didn't she realize that you two are cousins?'

'Girls; you're all confusing.'

MadamPuddifoot took their order and returned shortly with two cups of sweetened tea. Draco sipped his tea and said, 'If Pansy ever found out I'm on a date with _you_, which I assure you she will, she'll have my head.'

Anna put her cup down. 'Why, are you dating her?'

Draco choked on the tea. 'Heavens, no! Me, date her? She's always had a thing for me. And since we're both purebloods she expects us to get married.'

Anna snickered at Draco's reaction. 'Haven't you ever dated a girl at Hogwarts?'

'No, I've never been interested in any girl there, until _you_ that is.'

'Cute. You get points for that.'

They drank their tea and talked some more. Draco telling her about the parties his parents would have. He wasn't allowed to attend any until he started Hogwarts. He told her about his nanny and the games she played with him during the balls. Eventually, Anna started to tell him about her life.

'Well, I certainly wasn't raised as extravagantly as you were, but I had my share of luxury. So, I can't complain.'

'Living with Muggles must have been _horrible_.'

She had a wistful look on her face. 'Muggles aren't all bad, Draco. Honestly.'

He raised his eyebrows and drawled, 'You can't convince me of that, so spare us both.'

After they had their tea, Draco suggested he take Anna to Honeydukes and then to the Three Broomsticks. He explained to her that Hogsmeade was much livelier before The Dark Lord's return. It sent a shiver down her spine to hear Draco refer to Voldemort as The Dark Lord. He felt her shiver and offered to give her his jacket. She told him she was fine and that it was just the wind.

After splurging at Honeydukes, they went to The Three Broomsticks and found another private table in the corner. Draco pulled out the chair for Anna, and then sat himself down across from her. He ordered a couple of drinks and they waited until after Madam Rosmerta served them to talk.

Anna knew a lot about Draco before even meeting him, but she still wanted to _really_ get to know him. She wanted to know why Dumbledore trusted him so much. So she kept the conversation directed at him.

'So, tell me about your life. No one can hear us over the noise so you can relax.'

He leaned back in his chair and said, 'Why bother? You can probably read my mind anyway.'

She cocked her head. 'True, but sometime it's nice to listen to people talk. Reading people's thoughts is so much like…Rape.'

Draco was startled at the use of such a severe word. He leaned over the table to get closer to Anna. 'You really think it compares to _rape_?'

She shrugged. 'Yes, I do. They both have the same basic principle. Taking something that isn't yours by force.'

He scowled. 'Well, thoughts are voiced out, but rape… Sex isn't always given.'

'Thoughts aren't always voiced,' she countered.

He raised his hands in defeat. 'Fine. I suppose not everything one thinks they say out loud. I think there's something specific you want to know about me. So, let's stop beating around the bush, shall we?'

She smiled at his openness. 'Okay then. I want to know why Dumbledore trusts you. And I'm sure Professor Snape told you about it if you didn't conclude it yourself.'

He shrugged. 'So you're planning to, er, grill me, is it?' She nodded. 'I'm sure you're not surprised that I'm willing to accommodate. I honestly don't know why that old oaf trusts me. _I_ wouldn't.'

'Why not?'

He appeared thoughtful for a minute. 'Would you? Son of a Death Eater and born and raised to serve The Dark Lord?'

She leaned in and touched his hand, which was on the table. 'I chose to go on a date with you, didn't I?'

Draco was taken aback by Anna's admission that she trusted him. He scrutinized her for some time then said, 'Well you're a fool, just like your twin.'

Anna raised her eyebrows. 'You think so? I prefer to say that I trust Dumbledore's judgment. If he trusts you, then I do, too. Tell me this, Draco: Do you really believe that serving Voldemort is your life's calling? Do you believe he should gain the power he longs for?'

Draco cringed at the sound of his lord's name and he withdrew his hand from Anna's grasp. He knew the conversation would lead them there, he just didn't know how to respond. His throat was dry and he was suddenly aware of the people around them.

'I don't think this place is private enough for this.'

Anna thought for a minute, then said, 'I know where we can find all the privacy we need.'

* * *

Approximately thirty minutes later, Anna and Draco were back at Hogwarts on the seventh floor. Draco knew Anna was taking him to the room where Harry and his friends had their Dumbledore's Army meetings last year. Anna took his hand and they walked paste the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times. Draco thought it was ridiculous. After the third pass, a door appeared on the wall opposite the tapestry.

Draco's brows furrowed and Anna led him in. The room was cozy with many beanbag chairs and big windows. The floor was soft and comfy too. Anna settled in one of the beanbag chairs and waited for Draco to sit down, too.

'So, you were saying?'

Draco took a deep breath and said, 'Can't you just read my mind? I'm giving you permission, so it's not rape.'

'No, I guess not. But your thoughts are so jumbled, I can't read them. So you tell me. Do you really want to follow in your father's footsteps and serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?'

Draco inclined his head in thanks for her not saying "Voldemort" again. 'Aren't _you_ following in your parents' footsteps?'

'Touché. But, no, I'm not. I just don't think a man earns the right to rule by harming people. So I'm against him.'

'Do you know how it feels to be born into this, Anna?' Draco whispered.

She looked at him; he was looking at the floor, clearly thinking. 'No, my parents made sure I wouldn't be in the middle of all this. But trust me, I would do anything to go back and change that. I'd go through _everything_ with Harry if I could.'

He looked at her then. 'Really? Why? You had a good life, as far as I know.'

'Then that's as far as you know. You didn't have a good life either. I can sense it. But why? What happened to you?'

Draco's breath hitched. 'I… I just didn't have a warm family, that's all. My father didn't really want me. My mother went off her contraceptive potion behind his back.'

Draco didn't know why he was telling her that, but he figured she would know anyway, with his permissions and all. He never heard of a psychic blocking her powers before. 'By the time he found out, it was too late to do anything about it.'

Anna put a light hand on Draco's shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I know what it's like, not being wanted.'

He scoffed. 'Your parents sent you away to keep you safe. Not because they didn't want you.'

'I didn't mean them.'

He stared at her again. 'Who did you mean?'

She shook her head. 'No, that's a conversation for another time.'


End file.
